


Fantasies

by Amei



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Sam, Drunk Driving, M/M, Minor Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Tags Are Fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:37:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amei/pseuds/Amei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please note that this is an old story I found on my computer. It is schemed around season five, I guess... I hope there isn't major OOCness or something that disturbs you.</p><p>I DO NOT own Supernatural or its characters.</p><p>All typos are mine.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is an old story I found on my computer. It is schemed around season five, I guess... I hope there isn't major OOCness or something that disturbs you.
> 
> I DO NOT own Supernatural or its characters.
> 
> All typos are mine.

-

Dean had many women, maybe even too many, but the only thing he thought about was the angel. Not Anna, which made him extremely creeped out. He thought about Castiel while all the women took their turn to ride Dean to exhaustion and then left him there. The older Winchester hadn't left the strip club before very late, when the owner of the club threw him out.

He slightly groaned when he sat up straight in the Impala, feeling the burning wounds that the sadist women had carved onto his back. If he hadn't had a jacket right then, his back would be stuck on the seat for his back was still bleeding. Some of the women had said that he shouldn't drive after losing so much blood and drinking so much whiskey, but Dean didn't care. He was so shocked he just wanted to go back to the cheap motel and sleep his thoughts away and wake up in the morning with a terrible hangover, maybe kill some creatures and relax after that... 

Dean almost drove to a tree when, surprise surprise, Cas appeared to the passenger seat next to him. The hunter luckily got the control of the car and stopped 'cause he couldn't look at the angel from the corner of his eye. Stupid alcohol... He opened the door and stumbled out, slamming the door shut which made Cas tilt his head like he always did when he was confused. The Winchester knew that to the angel it seemed like a random outburst, but Dean knew better, and he had no desire to tell his angel what was going on. Not yet.

"Hello, Dean." Cas finally said when Dean had calmed down and leaned to the car like it was nothing, even if the wounds hurt like hell. Dean just Hello'd the angel back and clenched his jaw. The images of the naked, horny Cas ran trough his mind, but he had enough control to not become hard. "Got any leads?" He grunted and crossed his arms, sighing deeply instead of growing. "Wait, don't say. Just... Let's get back to the motel." He decided that it would be better when he could just lay down and not blurt out something idiotic like the imagination he had.

"Ah, sure." The angel said just before disappearing with the sound of thousands of wings. Dean sighed again and looked at the spot where Cas had been, wondering why he was so accepting all of sudden. Dean had expected a 'No, we need to talk now' or 'I'm a busy man, Dean. This can't wait.'. But no, just a sexy sound and a sure. Then using the angel mojo and just going somewhere far away, Hawaii or somewhere... Perhaps.

Stop.

Dean commanded himself to sit back in the car and drive to the stupid motel while trying to get the fantasies from his head, and trying to replace Cas with Anna... In vain. His vision was becoming blurrier and his eyelids started to fall shut, but luckily he managed to keep himself awake to the motel. Now he just wanted to go to sleep, not even caring to take a shower.

He quickly got out and locked the Impala before stumbling in to the small apartment. He crashed down on the sofa and quickly fell asleep without remembering what he had told Cas just a moment ago. In his sleep he was freezing, not from cold but just something else. there was something in his heart that made him cold and his brain even told him what it was. He thought it was guilt from leaving Lisa and Ben all alone, and not contacting them more than he did. Maybe it was hate, hate for the other angels and demons for making his life a living hell. 

Ignorance.

That was the cold feeling. He ignored that he had fallen in love with the angel, but it was probably better so. Castiel didn't know love, he never had. Dean fell in love every three minutes. The older Winchesters concentration/dream snapped back to the dream world when he heard a moan. "Oh boy, some porn in my dream? Must be aweso-" he cut off when he saw his own fantasy; Cas. A sweaty, smirking, horny angel right beneath him, handcuffed. Shit, this was bad...

Dean was just about to do something sinful when someone shook him awake. "Oh what the fuck, man?!" he screamed, utterly disappointed when he didn't get to finish his best dream ever. He quickly shut his mouth as he saw Cas's confused face, staring at him from the edge of the room. Dean sat up and groaned, lifting his hand to massage his shoulder. "Need help with that? I know how to give massages." The angel offered, now pointing at Deans shoulder. "No no! Nonononononononono!" Dean said, actually screamed before silently facepalming. "I mean no thanks.".

He was embarrassed which wasn't anything like him, the Dean that just went and fucked all hot women in town. But it was Cas. The angel who had got him away from hell, dammit! How could you tell a confused angel that 'Yo hey, I see erotic dreams about you, wanna have sex?'. Geez, this was getting complicated...

"Dean. We need to talk." Cas spoke out before standing up and walking to Dean, who was still massaging his shoulder. Of course he tried to back away but fell on the floor with a loud THUMP before standing up and patting the pockets of his jacket. "Uhh, Cas? Can it wait just a minute? I have to.. Uhh... get some smokes!" he blurted and stormed away from the small motel room out to the car, fumbling the lock before finally getting it open and sitting in. Just when he thought that he had got away with everything, Cas fulfilled his nature and stalked Dean to the car, again appearing on the seat next to him.  
"You don't smoke, Dean. just listen to me for a while." Cas said with a seriously serious voice, but his expression was now dead serious, even angry. So Dean decided to stick around.

"I know about your fantasies."

At that moment, Dean Winchester was as good as dead inside.

 

To be continued...


End file.
